Joyce Kinney
Joyce Kinney is one of the main antagonists of Season 9 and one of the heroes from Season 10 onwards in the TV series "Family Guy." Biography. Joyce Kinney From Family Guy Is The New Co-Anchorwoman of Quahog 5 news after Diane Simmons died and was Lois Griffin's former enemy and old High School Classmate. Joyce was not very happy about Lois Griffin ever since back in High School she wore a blindfold and was in the gym with her pants down and a hot dog in her mouth and everybody especially Lois laughed at her. Joyce Kinney was one of the main antagonists of the ninth season,but from the tenth season onwards is already one of the heroes. Joyce appears in the new opening from Season 9 onwards. Tricia Takanawa's name was mispronounced as "Tricia Nakahoma" by Joyce Kinney in "Grumpy Old Man" from Season 10. Joyce appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog" from Season 11. In the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men" from Season 11,Joyce is seen leading the newscast alone in nightwear. A disheveled Joyce presents the news story of Peter and the guy's occupation of The Drunken Clam in "Save the Clam" following her sister's wedding.She notes that she too could find a husband if she was willing to settle for a Persian. In the episode "Life Of Brian" from Season 12,among the many people present at the funeral of Brian,you see also Joyce Kinney who mourns the dog's death. In the episode "The Simpsons Guy" from Season 13,Joyce leads a TV show called "The Flow",and we see Joyce also in the courthouse of Springfield. She is voices by Christine Lakin. Associates with Joyce Kinney *Lois Griffin (Enemy Turned Ally) *Stewie Griffin *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Carter Pewterschmidt (Opening Only) *Tom Tucker *Glenn Quagmire (Opening Only) *Ollie Williams *Tricia Takanawa *Joe Swanson (Opening Only) *Mort Goldman (Opening Only) *Cleveland Brown (Opening Only) *Angela (Opening Only) *Jillian Russell Wilcox (Opening Only) *Bonnie Swanson (Opening Only) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (Opening Only) Good acts OLD JOYCE KINNEY. *In the episode "And I'm Joyce Kinney",Joyce helps a old woman and a little dog in the opening of Quahog 5 News. NEW JOYCE KINNEY. *From Season 10 onwards,Joyce has always shown in general to be a quiet person, serene and pure of mind, even when it was targeted by Tom Tucker in the season 10. *In the episode "Life Of Brian",Joyce came to the funeral of Brian. *In the episode "The Simpsons Guy",Joyce tries to make it clear to Peter Griffin that comics sexist that he wrote is wrong,for this reason she is part of the categories "Wise Heroes" and "Protector of Innocence". Similar heroes *Lindsey Negle (The Simpsons) *Stephanie Brockman (The Simpsons) *Chloe Talbot (The Simpsons) *Jessie (Toy Story) *Linda van Schoonhoven (Futurama) *Darcy Tirrel (Transformers Movies) Trivia * Joyce Kinney appears in the new opening and the menu of Season 10's DVD. Gallery 10556529 517470445021527 821781104149744912 n.jpg|Joyce in the Family Guy's opening 10403663 521584741276764 1759993222037813942 n.jpg|Joyce in the episode "Lottery Fever" from Season 10 10537442 521584791276759 4375006942794197362 n.jpg|Joyce in the episode "Tom Tucker: The Man and his Dream" from Season 10 10518976 521584711276767 9138440865597419063 n.jpg|Joyce in the episode "Thanksgiving" from Season 10 Image 211433 4.jpg|To the left is Joyce at Brian Griffin's funeral in the episode "Life of Brian" from Season 12 10449479 523232227778682 7558388983612138876 n.jpg|Joyce mourns Brian Griffin's death. s13e01_53.jpg|Joyce with Peter Griffin. Joyce is great!.jpg|Joyce Kinney in nightwear in the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men". Category:Heroines Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Living Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Reporters Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Humans Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Benefactors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Business Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:False Antagonist Category:Comic Relief Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Pure of heart